1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil and water microemulsions formulated with fragrance, especially fragrance delivering aftershave balm.
2. The Related Art
Perfumes are often accompanied in the marketplace by an array of related cosmetics carrying the perfume family trademark. These cosmetics may be eau de toilette, cologne, antiperspirants/deodorants, shaving cream, body lotion and aftershave balm. Ordinarily, fragrances are specifically created for cosmetic products. Not so in the world of the signature perfume entourage product. Here the fragrance must be the same, or at least quite similar, to confirm association of perfume with the entourage product. For instance, Sunflowers.RTM., Red Door.RTM., Chloe Narcisse.RTM., Calvin Klein.RTM., Lagerfeld.RTM. or Elizabeth Taylor White Diamonds.RTM. perfumes would contribute their scent to a name related cosmetic formulation.
One name related product often accompanying a signature perfume is aftershave balm. Besides the fragrance, these balms are often formulated as an oil and water microemulsion, usually also containing at least one skinfeel agent. The skinfeel agent must be odor compatible with the fragrance. Moreover, this agent must impart a good afterfeel while being non-tacky and non-greasy, as well as being compatible with the microemulsion. The art is continually searching for formulations exhibiting improved performance within the aforedescribed criteria.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cosmetic composition, especially an aftershave balm with fragrance in a carrier system having improved skinfeel properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved cosmetic composition, especially an aftershave balm with fragrance in a carrier system which does not interfere with the scent of the fragrance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved cosmetic composition, especially an aftershave balm with fragrance in a carrier system, in a visually clear microemulsion form.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.